A Gentle Breeze
by TeiraanCHAN
Summary: Naruto thinks about the events of the night before, and the problems they might cause. But what DID happen last night Warning: Yaoi, and lemons if you don't like don't read! SasuNaru


He leaned forward on the cold metal railing, and a piece of his messy blond hair fell over his amazingly blue eyes. The wind was surprisingly strong today. Naruto could see the leaves blowing gently through the sky as if suspended by the gods themselves. It was a nice day. The kind that is slightly brisk yet has a warm, sweet wind that seems to make all your troubles fade away. Except Naruto knew that his problems wouldn't be going away just because of how nice the weather was. He didn't know what to do. His brow curled as he recalled that awkward memory of last night.

~FLASHBACK~

Naruto leaned back in his chair and sighed, this was not going well. As per usual Ino and Temari were killing the party atmosphere by fighting over Shikamaru. It was amazing that such a lazy carefree guy as him could attract so many girls.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Either deal with this little problem or get rid of them. They're totally killing the party!" Shikamaru turned as he heard Naruto yell.

"It's not my fault I didn't invite them, Gaara invited Temari, and Sakura brought Ino. Really women are so troublesome….." Shikamaru trailed off looking towards both girls with a bored expression on his face.

"Seriously Shika you need to do something about them soon. I think your gonna have to pick one of them….or tell both of them that you're not interested, or they're gonna kill each other _and_ everyone else….." Shikamaru sighed, grabbed two beers, and plopped down into the chair beside Naruto. He handed one of the ice cold beverages to Naruto, popped the cap, and took a long swig. He shook his head from side to side a couple times and slowly turned to face Naruto who was in fact looking at the beer nervously.

"Don't worry, I know that you don't drink but I figured it might help get the party going again. If you don't want it I'll take it……" A devious smile played across Shikamaru's usually lazy face. To Naruto it felt like a challenge. He looked at his bottle, imitated Shikamaru and popped the cap, but Naruto started by taking a cautious sip, but it slowly turned into a chug. Shikamaru grabbed the bottle and laughed.

"Hey, Naruto slow down, you're not used to it." Shikamaru sniggered, and a bemused expression lit up his face, "if you keep this up you're gonna get really drunk" Naruto didn't like that Shikamaru was acting so big. Come on, like he could drink just as much as Shika could. Naruto grabbed his bottle back and started to drink again. Slowly everything got fuzzy, and he was feeling great. The party quickly picked up, and Naruto felt surprised. When did he get so funny? All the girls were laughing at all his jokes and hanging on to his every word. His feeling of euphoria was heightened when new comers walked into the party. That way more people could hear how amazingly witty he was. The first one to walk in was a girl named Karin, she seemed all uptight but Naruto knew that under it all she's the wild type. She wore a tight black sweater that gently rested just off her shoulders, and, a mid length pleated plaid skirt with black leggings underneath hugging her legs, and a pair of knee high lace up boots. Behind her was Juugo, no one knows much about him because he's rather quiet and keeps to himself, he wore just a simple black tee-shirt and dark wash jeans, and he seemed rather uncomfortable and nervous. Then slightly off to the side was Suigetsu, he always gives off this aura that he thinks he's better than everyone else. He smirked as he pulled on this hoodie, obviously hoping someone would notice just how cool it looked because it was a DC. They all looked at each other and slowly made there way through the living room and sat on the couch. Then the door opened again and almost all the girls shrieked in unison.

"Sasuke-kun! Come sit with _me_!" They all gave each other dirty looks because they wanted to be the one that he sat with. But he headed towards the couch to sit with his little pose. Naruto's good mood was completely gone now.

"I have no idea what they see in _him_! He's always moping around looking depressed. I have no idea why girls go so crazy for that stupid _emo shit_! Like _I'm _good looking too _and_ I'm funny,_ but no_!!! All they want is _Sasuke-Kun_! Hell most of them don't even know what that means! We're in Toronto for fuck's sake why are all these silly Canadian girls saying that!!!!" Shikamaru tuned him out and amused him self with how little prodding it had actually taken to get Naruto this angry. All you had to do was mention Sasuke and Naruto got like this. Shikamaru figured it was jealousy or something so he didn't concern him self with it. Sasuke seemed to notice Naruto's ranting and turned to look at him. Sasuke had on a tight white tee-shirt with an open black vest over top and tight black skinny jeans that showed off just how perfect his body is. The look went perfect with his pale skin and black eyes. Everything about him looked good even the way his messy black hair stuck up perfectly at the back. Naruto and stopped talking and was staring at him, suddenly feeling very self conscious of that fact he was just wearing and orange sweater and blue jeans. Sasuke smirked and was satisfied when Naruto broke his gaze away with a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. Naruto finished off the beer he had and grabbed a new one starting to down it. The party continued till really late and Naruto didn't ease up with the drinking actually by the time the party was over Naruto could barely stand upright, and he had no where to go.

"Awwwwwww cooome on Kiba you pu…pu…promised I could come home with yooou cause yur parents aren't home…….." Kiba gently steadied Naruto and leaned in closely.

"Come on Naruto I got this really hot girl to agree to come home with me……I've got needs here! Just look at her!" Kiba pointed to a beautiful blond wearing a _really_ short denim mini skirt, and a hot pink tube top that seem to barely hold her in place. Naruto had to admit she was a total babe with her model pouty lips, intense green eyes, and legs that seemed to go on forever. Just then Sasuke appeared behind Naruto looking rather smug.

"If you're going to drink that much you should definitely learn to plan better dobe." Naruto turned around to make a witty comeback, but the turn had been too quick and threw him off balance, and he landed right into Sasuke's arms. Naruto shifted his head for a second and muttered one word before he passed out in Sasuke's arms.

"Teme…" At that Sasuke smirked and picked up Naruto very gently, and started to walk towards his car.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around to see Kiba standing on the lawn looking rather confused and irritated.

"Hn?............"

"Where the hell do you think _you're_ taking him?"

"To my place _obviously_ since _you_ flaked out on him, and I have no one at home to freak out at just how drunk he is." Sasuke smirked as he saw that his words had some affect on Kiba, who swayed for a second looking guilty, and his face grew sombre. Sasuke sighed; Kiba really looked like a puppy when he was feeling bad.

"Don't worry; I'll Take care of him………go have fun…" Kiba's face lit up at Sasuke's words and he ran over to the beautiful girl that was waiting for him. She looped her arm through his and they wander off into the night toward Kiba's car. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, Naruto _was _rather light but his arms were still getting stiff from carrying him. So Sasuke headed off toward his car. Much to Sasuke's annoyance there was a crowd of car enthusiasts gathered around it. He could hear the excited comments from all of the admirers.

"O.M.G!!!! That car looks _SO _expensive! I wanna date who ever owns that…Then he can buy me anything _I_ want."

"That's a brand new _Porsche. _I wanna take that baby for a test drive!"

"Wow, you're right it's a Panamera Turbo!" Sasuke didn't feel up to trying to push his way through them so he took out his key and pressed the alarm button. Everyone jumped away from the vehicle; Sasuke turned off the alarm and unlocked the doors. Then he walked around the car to the passenger side, opened the door sat Naruto down in the seat and buckled him in. The whispers grew louder as he closed the door and walked around to the drivers side, got in started the car, buckled up, and started to pull out.

"Oh my GOD!!! He was so young and handsome! Now I _really_ want to date him!"

* * *

Sasuke was used to all the attention the car brought; after all it was a beautiful car. It had a sleek black exterior, leather seats with memory foam, and it was fast, 500 hp and could get up to 303 kph. It was definitely worth not only the attention but the price as well. He looked over at Naruto sleeping contently in the passenger's seat, and then Naruto quietly began to mutter.

"No…don't….stop…..I don't want you to stop……so soft…………."

"What kind of dream is he having? Whatever it is sounds inappropriate…." Sasuke smiled and concentrated on driving home. He signalled and gently turned onto a side street and continued until he reached a large bay that had a gate at the end he drove up to it, opened his window and buzzed security.

"Welcome to the Uchiha residence how may we be of assistance?" Sasuke looked at the camera and speaker lazily.

"It's me Sasuke, and I've got a friend with me, tell no one to bother us while we're here."

"Oh course Sasuke-Sama, if you need anything just ring us." A small buzz rang through the air and the gate began to open, Naruto began to move around a bit looking like he was close to waking up but he just slumped down again and began to snore.

"hn….what a dobe!" Sasuke smiled and drove up the drive and parked in his usual spot. He turned off the car, got out and went over to the other side. Then he opened the door and gently scooped up Naruto and carried him inside the house. Sasuke's house was _amazing_. It looked like a castle with the grand stair case, and crystal chandelier. Sasuke's room was on the second floor so he started to make his way up the staircase. He started to wonder if maybe he _should _have gotten help from the servants, but then again they might start asking questions and reporting to his legal guardian. When he got to the top of the staircase he followed the main hallway till he got to the last room and opened the door. Sasuke's room was decorated with dark blue tones and whites. It just gave a feel of comfort; it was probably the room he felt the most comfortable in the entire mansion. He gently laid Naruto down on the king sized bed. Sasuke couldn't help but notice how perfect Naruto looked when he slept, not that Sasuke didn't think he always looked perfect, but he was just too tempting like this. Sasuke slowly caressed his cheek and tenderly kissed Naruto's soft lips. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment of finally kissing him. Then Sasuke opened his eyes and his black eyes met bright blue ones. Sasuke jumped away from Naruto as he sat up with a confused look on his face.

"Eh? Teme? Do you play for _that_ team?" Sasuke's face coloured and he looked away from Naruto's probing gaze. Sasuke sighed and started to walk toward the door.

"Wait! Teme come back, I don't care if you're gay!" At this comment Sasuke stopped and turned toward Naruto, and was completely thrown.

"Dobe?.......Why are you blushing like that?" Naruto looked down at his lap when he fiddled with his hands. While he was napping he had sobered up quite a bit, but he was still a bit intoxicated.

"Sasuke can I ask you a question?"

"Hn, ask all you want"

"Ummmmmm……..Why did you bring me here?...." Sasuke getting what was being implied here, and decided to intervene, _If he has already figured out I'm gay he probably thinks I was planning on taking advantage of him_.

"Calm down dobe, you passed out into me and Kiba wanted to run off with some girl. I couldn't just leave you there so I brought you to my place so you could sleep off the alcohol, and I can drive you home in the morning." Naruto was still blushing, which confused Sasuke because he had explained that he was trying to take advantage of him.

"Sasuke,……….ummmmm……………I………………….." Naruto tried to speak but the word just weren't coming out. He looked lost for a moment then he smiled and looked at Sasuke stood up and began to walk toward him. _What's going on????_ Then Naruto stop right in front of him grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Sasuke put his hands on Naruto's waist and pulled him closer to him and Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck. Soon they were moving their mouths and tongues in synchronization and their hands wandered all over each others perfect bodies. Naruto's hands went up Sasuke's shirt and caressed his chest and began to rub and squeeze his nipples. That drove Sasuke crazy and he became very aroused. Feeling Sasuke's arousal triggered Naruto's. Soon they were grinding their hips together in time with Sasuke top of Naruto on the bed, both of them getting harder, and harder. Sasuke in the heat of the moment reached down and undid Naruto's pants. He then began to stroke the blonde's arousal. Soon the blond was panting and moving his hips in time to Sasuke's hand. Then the raven pulled out Naruto's throbbing member, and began to tease the tip with the tip of his tongue smearing the pre cum that had collected there.

"Teme……ha….stop teasing……haaaa……..un…." Sasuke smiled and took it into his mouth and began to suck firmly while still teasing the tip with his tongue. The effect was intoxicating and had Naruto moaning and calling out.

"Uhhhhhhh….oh………….haaaaa…..Sasuke….no…don't………..I'll…I'll…." As soon as those words were out He shot a hot load into the raven's mouth. Sasuke swallowed most of it but a trickle dripped down the side of his mouth giving off a very sultry look.

"hmmmmm you too." Naruto pushed Sasuke's back to the bed unzipped his pants and began to lick the other boys cock.

"So big……….mmmmmm………" The skinny blond then licked the edge of the tip cause Sasuke to moan in ecstasy. Then he very slowly pulled it into his mouth gently rubbing his teeth against the raven's large throbbing cock. Then he began to suck hard and rub his teeth and tongue along the shaft. The friction this caused triggered Sasuke's climax. As he ejaculated he closed his eyes for a moment perfectly content then opened them and looked at _his_ dobe. Naruto sighed contently and laid down on Sasuke's smooth, sweaty chest.

"Teme…..I wanted to tell you how much I liked you, since we were twelve, but I saw how you pushed all the girls that liked you away without a second thought……..so I was scared to get close to you. I didn't want to be like those girls. So I…pretended to hate you so then we wouldn't be close enough that I would lose control like……well like I just did. I'm sorry Teme but I _really_ like you…." Naruto's face was scarlet as he finally expressed his innermost feelings. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He tenderly cupped the blushing blonde's whiskered cheek. He looked into his eyes and said.

"You_ don't_ know how _long_ I've been waiting to hear that."

~END FLASHBACK~

Naruto's cheeks coloured as he thought about the faerie tale events of last night, but there was still one problem. Sasuke walked up behind him and softly kissed his neck.

"I see you've found the balcony dobe." Naruto's cheeks flushed even more from the tenderness in _his_ teme's voice.

"Ummmmm Sasuke……we have a little problem…." Sasuke was alarmed _why does my dobe look so uncomfortable?_

"Hn?"

"How the hell am I supposed to cover all these hickies?!..........Oh and how are we gonna tell everyone?...............Cause I definitely _can't_ hide something that makes me so happy" Naruto looked so cute when he was frazzled that he had to laugh. Then upon seeing the confused blonde's face he stopped and pulled him into a tight embrace and said,

"Are you an idiot dobe? Obviously to tell them we don't hide the hickies! If they're smart they'll figure it out pretty fast if not they definitely ask. Stop worrying we're finally together that's what matters." The handsome raven haired teen then kissed away all the small blonde's worries.


End file.
